Gavar Skywalker
History Childhood Born in 49 ABY to Ben Skywalker and Vestra Khai. Most of the Solo-Skywalker family presumed Gavar had been conceived on the Millennium Falcon one night after the marriage of Ben Skywalker and Vestra Khai. The young skywalker ended up with the name of Gavar, after his mother's father Gavar Khai. He got to meet his grandfather Luke when his parents brought him to Luke's 69th birthday, his birth was celebrated with the intent to train this next generation of Skywalker clear among his family. Despite being raised on Coruscant, his time was primarily spent within the Jedi Temple on Ossus where he displayed latent force powers at a young age of 6. Jedi Training In 61 ABY at age 12, Gavar began his training beneath Jedi Master Saba Sebatyne alongside his future wife, Ame'i Eel, a human orphan from Dantooine and other padawans who would become his lifelong friends such as Jakaar Izunia and Luke, a force sensitive orphan from Mandalore who came a brother to Gavar. His training lasted up until he was 20 when he transitioned into knighthood. From there on, he would go on regular missions with Ame'i and other Knights to help where ever they could. Mission to Mandalore 69 ABY, One of their missions exposed Gavar to the ever growing tension between the Mandolorians and the New Republic. On a covert mission on the Mandalorian homeworld to assess Mandalore's threat to both the Jedi Order and New Republic. Their mission was interrupted when a group of Mandalorian extremists captured Gavar and Ame'i, shortly after being captured the pair managed to break free and duel the extremist group's leader, this warrior injured Ame'i, and nearly killed Gavar until he disarm him with a slash to the wrist, severing the warrior's viro-blade wielding hand, out of honour for the old ways of Mandalore the extremist let them go and the two knights escaped narrowly and this left Gavar somewhat paranoid of Mandalorians and their culture. Parenthood In 70 ABY Ame'i would give birth to his two twin sons; Cain and Talion, both names Gavar had been suggested by his mother from her own Keshian background. While motherhood forced his wife into a reluctantly early retirement as carried the twins. When they were born, Gavar ironically spent more time caring for them than Ame'i, who eagerly returned to the field when she was able enough. First Padawan 72 ABY, at age 23, Gavar Skywalker discovered force sensitive Togruta slave 12-year-old Vaskaa Vahn when he came across a group of hired mercenaries attempting to return the slave to her owner. After defeating them he offered to take her and her fellow slave Kavis back to Ossus with him where she could train to be a Jedi and Kavis could live as a cleaner. Presenting her to the council, his former master and current Grandmaster Saba Sebatyne suggested he take the young girl as his padawan, intiatally hesitant Gavar began training her. By the time she was 15, Vaskaa showed herself as a capable padawan and accompanied Gavar on several minor missions to act as bodyguards towards the newly appointed Head of State Allana Solo, a distant cousin of his. Duel on Mustafar After Jedi Knight Galin Ven defected from the Order, she was tracked to Mustafar where she attempted to access the long abandoned castle used by Vader during the Galactic Civil War as a personal fortress. Gavar and Vaskaa were both sent after the Dark Jedi and after entering Vader's Castle themselves duelled the rogue knight until Ven separated the pair and attacked Gavar personally while Vaskaa struggled and nearly succumbed to the dark influence of the Force Nexus the castle was built upon. After a length duel, Ven attempted to throw Gavar from the meditation room's balcony only to be force choked by Vaskaa. After they subdued the rogue knight Gavar reprimanded her for using a dark side power and insisted she forgot about it. Duel on Tatooine One night Gavar discovered his padawan and her friend, Kavis had left the Temple and travelled to Tatooine, sensing her pain through the force, he followed and discovered Vaskaa's attack on her former slaver's palace and when he got inside he found anyone without a collar had been slain in anger. Attempts to calm his apprentice failed as she revealed she had followed Kavis back to Tatooine after he was caught and due to several injuries died just hours before Gavar arrived. She belittled her master for not training her with the knowledge needed to save a life and insisted only the dark side could have helped save Kavis. In a fit of anger, Vaskaa attempted to strike Gavar only to be parried by his lightsaber, Gavar forced to defend himself battled her through the palace, due to his apprentice drawing on the dark side of the force several support beams within the palace broke as they ended up on the roof of the palace. Unable to bring himself to kill Vaskaa, Gavar ended up injured and forced to watch as Vaskaa used the force on several skiffs and speeders attempting to flee the palace with the intent of demonstrating what the dark side could enable her. Gavar ended her focus when he severed her arm at the elbow, resulting in her releasing the speeders and in a moment of panic her destructive powers caused the building to collapse beneath her, believing her dead Gavar took her lightsaber and returned to Ossus where he contemplated ever training another padawan. Losses Gavar's sons both were force sensitive as soon as they were 6, a overjoyed Ame'i took the twins to Ossus on Gavar's insistence that they should meet other younglings. However, due to Cain succumbing to sickness, his mother only took Talion and headed for Ossus. It only took a few days before Gavar was confronted with the news of his wife and son's deathes, having been killed during a ambush near the outer rim. Gavar still has never recovered from this deep wound despite still having Cain alive. Most the months after the news Gavar kept himself busy by taking up the position as the Ossus Temple's Battlemaster temporarily. Padawans 84 ABY, Gavar began to consider training his son alongside others as a way to better make friends and as a way to personally ignore the grief of his wife and son's deaths. Among his first group of padawans were Durran Sharp, Rebecca Albrem and his own son, Cain Skywalker. Mission to Korriban During a mission to Korriban to investigate 'a disturbance in the force' Gavar discovered what remained of the ancient Sith temples, having been looted and destroyed by vengeful unknowns and opportunistic scavengers. Among the ruins he discovered what remained of the Sith's teachings within a damaged but surviving holocron. He studied it briefly before allowing it to be placed in the Great Vault below the Jedi Temple on Ossus. After that he would withdraw from his son further in pursuit of these ancient artefacts, concerned that someone would rebuild the Sith through these remaining teachings. Sith Resurgence (90 ABY) Mission to Dagobah Journeying to the Dark Side Cave located on the swamp planet, Gavar used the Force Nexus to attempt to perceive the future, instead Gavar was met with hallucinations of several things from his own future such as a duel between his sons, Sith and Jedi duelling and a triplet of force users all in black. As his visions ended, Gavar discovered former Jedi-turned Sith Darth Syndos had also came to the Cave after being drawn to the Force Nexus like Gavar had. The two talked but were interrupted by Jedi and Sith respectively who had followed both sides in a attempt to assassinate either side's leader. While Gavar duelled the three Sith Assassins Syndos dispatched the Jedi Sentinels with ease and left the planet before Gavar could get out of the cave. The Great Disturbance Following the Battle of Coruscant, Gavar was among the first Jedi to experience it's aftermath in the form of the Great Disturbance, a shockwave through the force caused by the nuking of central Galactic City and the deaths of several million on the planet, including both his own father Ben Skywalker and his distant cousin Allana Solo, after helping his padawan disconnect from the force temporarily in order to cope with the disturbance Gavar was confronted by the Force Ghost of his late father who consoled Gavar briefly before moving on into the Cosmic Force. Battle of Ossus Afterwards Gavar attended the meeting of the Jedi High Council and was present when jedi Master Rosh Lorlo and Grandmaster Saba Sebatyne as the pair debated the use of Darth Revan's Holocron in further researching the potential Sith threat. Moments later when the Battle of Ossus began Gavar duelled Darth Syndos, utilising two lightsabers to match his former friend's proficiency with two sabers. Category:Characters Category:Jedi Master Category:New Jedi Order Member Category:Good Category:Human Category:Male